


O is for Oxblood

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [15]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: I don't know what came over me., M/M, This is part of a larger story that is still not finished, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, Cedric disappeared for a week and Phobos didn't search for him. Not in this one, and that simple action changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Oxblood

 

* * *

 

            It had happened rather instantaneously. Phobos hadn't been prepared for it, and the whole incident had been rather interesting in the first place. He had been bathing in his rooms when Cedric approached him. The blond bowed lowly before straightening up and focusing on his face. Phobos paused what he was doing, he'd never seen that look in Cedric's eyes before. “Your highness. I will unfortunately be unavailable for about a week, starting tomorrow.”

            “Unavailable? Is that so?” Phobos' eyes narrowed and magic sparked at his fingertips.

            Cedric didn't even flinch. “Yes. Something has come up that I have to take care of. I'd appreciate it if you didn't search for me. If you will excuse me.”

            He bowed again and backed out of the room, the door closing silently behind him. Phobos pursed his lips. “Something has come up, eh?” He narrowed his eyes. “I don't like it when my subjects hide things from me.” A low chuckle filled the air. “I get……displeased.”

            True to his word, Cedric was gone the next morning. Phobos had spent most of the week searching for his wayward right hand, but had come up with nothing. The blond really was determined not to be found, but it only made the Prince more intrigued. He had sent for a map of the castle and was now eating dinner and systematically crossing off rooms. Ones that he had either gotten to already or knew that Cedric wouldn't be able to access. His lips thinned. Right, he was going to start with the most secluded towers.

            _(In retrospect, Phobos realized that it probably hadn't been a good idea to go searching and that he should have listened to Cedric in the first place.)_

**oOo**

            It was in the right tower, Raven's Bane, that Phobos finally ran into Cedric. The blond was leaning up against a railing on the balcony, wearing nothing but his lower snake skin. He was also not paying any attention to anything around him. “Cedric.” Phobos stepped out of the shadows. “I wondered where I'd find you. I have somethi-”

            “Get out.” Cedric's voice cut through the air, sending shivers down Phobos' back. There was  a different sort of tone to it, something that the Prince couldn't identify.

            He still spluttered at Cedric's command. “How dare you!” Phobos exploded out, fury painting his every word. “I am the royal pri- oof!” His sentence was cut off midway when the blond slammed his back into the wall. The Prince paused, his attention caught by the fact that Cedric's eyes were no longer green, but a bloody red.

            “I will give you one chance, Phobos.” He removed his sharp claws from the Prince's shoulders and slithered back enough to leave an open path to the door. Said male blinked then narrowed his eyes.

            “I don't take orders from you,” he spat out, wondering if he was going to regret this.

            “Very well.” There was a pause as Cedric looked him over, then a spark of something appeared in those red eyes. “I think you'll do just fine.” He purred out, smile widening until it was all teeth. Phobos was suddenly very certain that he had just made a mistake. But the serpent was slithering closer, eyes darkening in some emotion that the Prince didn't understand. Phobos attempted to take a step back, but was hindered by the wall behind him. And then Cedric was claiming his mouth, long claws cradling the sides of his face. He let out a whimper, his blue eyes fluttering shut. This was not what he had expected when he had decided to look for his right hand man.

            Distracted as he was by his thoughts, Phobos never noticed when he had been flipped over until his face had been pressed up against the rough wall. The Prince stumbled slightly when his clothes were ripped from him and he swore loudly as cold air rushed across his skin. There was the slick feeling of lubricated fingertips running down the crack of his ass and Phobos' heart skipped several beats. _No._ “Don't you fucking dare, Cedric.” He spat out, then hissed as the first digit slid inside of him. Blond hair drifted into his range of sight as Cedric settled his body and Phobos felt the drift of hot air across the back of his neck. He let out a low whimper and shifted his weight, then stiffened with a cry as white hot pleasure coursed through his system. Behind him, the serpent smirked and glanced down to where his cock had begun to slide out of its hidden sheath before returning his gaze to the delicious spread in front of him.

            Cedric chuckled lowly, puffing hot breaths across his prince's neck in time with his finger thrusts. He smirked and leaned forward enough to nip at the silverette's ear, even as he slid a second finger in. Phobos was now letting out little whimpers every time his prostate was brushed against, and he took great pleasure in stretching the Prince slowly. By the time he had reached the fourth finger, the silver haired male was leaning heavily against the wall, cheeks flushed pink, and blue eyes glazed with need. He let out a low keening noise as the fingers were removed from him. The serpent smirked. “My dear Prince,” he crooned out. “Brace yourself.” Then, lubricating himself swiftly with another murmured spell, he lined up precisely and, grabbing Phobos' shoulders, thrust in completely.

            The silverette let out a scream as his prostate was smashed directly into and he jerked hard against the wall. Cedric purred in delight and managed to wait a few moments before beginning to move again. He settled into an easy thrusting rhythm and enjoyed the gasping breaths that escaped his Prince's lips. Phobos barely managed to keep himself standing, but it was clear that he was relying on the wall to keep himself horizontal and stable. Cedric wrapped a hand around the silverette's waist and tugged him back against his cock. Phobos jerked in pleasure and let out a noise of delight, hazy blue eyes watching the serpent greedily. The blond was only too glad to increase his pace until the Prince was bracing himself against the wall and thrusting back to meet his own movements.

            Eventually there was a cry of pleasure and Phobos' muscles tightened violently even as he arched in pleasure. Cedric let out a low snarl, latched his teeth into the silverette's throat, thrust in as deep as he could, and came. Hard. As his Prince collapsed in exhaustion, the serpent couldn't help the smirk of delight that crossed his lips. It seemed that this year's Rutting Season wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought. _Even if he had been planning on spending it alone in the first place._

**oOo**

            Phobos came to slowly and attempted to shift slightly but whimpered when his hips protested the movement. The memories flooded back and he made a noise of absolute fury in the back of his throat. There was a chuckle from beside him and he froze. Tilting his head enough to see Cedric, the Prince was nervous when he noted that the blond's eyes still had not returned to their normal green color. A long arm snaked around his waist and Phobos was instantly pinned to the bed, Cedric hovering above him, red eyes dark with lust. He smirked before rolling back and tugging Phobos onto his lap with his tail, once again seating the Prince onto his fully erect cock. The silverette let out a low noise of pleasure as he was once again filled and felt his magic rise up inside of him. Distantly he knew that he should be panicking, but he had already drifted off into the hazy world of pleasure.

            His first and second orgasms of the day were ripped from him and Phobos arched with a scream of Cedric's name. There was the swirl of magic as they were bound together as mates, and pleasure began coursing through the bond. The serpent pulled out slowly, dragging the head of his still hard cock against the Prince's over sensitized inner walls, tearing whimpers of need from the silverette's now raw throat. Phobos dropped his head against Cedric's shoulder and pulled in a shaky breath. The blond began rubbing his back gently, nipping at his neck at the same time. “You,” Phobos began slowly, raising blue eyes to meet his new mate's red ones, “are an asshole.”

            There was a low chuckle. “I gave you a chance to leave.”

            “That you did.” He heaved a sigh and nuzzled the side of Cedric's face before burying his own into the serpent's neck. The blond raised his hand slowly and slowly carded his fingers through Phobos' hair, illiciting a low purr along with his eyes closing slowly in bliss.

**oOo**

            The next couple hours passed by quickly with Cedric taking Phobos over every surface that he could. Including the throne in the throne room. The Prince was just pleased that there hadn't been anyone around to see that incident, though the thought of that had made their sex much more intense. They had been halfway through another round of sex, robes hiked up with him desperately gripping to the back of a nearby chair, when he had finally managed to twist his head around and ask the question that he had been wanting to ask for quite a while. “Are you trying to get me pregnant?”

            Cedric halted mid-thrust, ripping a keening whine from his Subs' throat, his red eyes narrowing slowly. “Can you carry a child?”

            “Physically, no. Magically, yes.” Phobos rolled his hips, earning a low growl from his Dominant.

            “Then yes, I am.”

            Phobos' eyes slid closed even as he was pulled into Cedric's lap and began to bounce lazily. His magic swirled around him, and he reached deep inside of himself to activate his ability to carry a child. He arched, pleasure coursing through his system as his Dominant thrust in deep and spilled. Phobos could feel the warmth of the seed filling him to the brim and he directed it to the newly formed womb with his magic. He dropped his head against Cedric's shoulder. “It's done.” He murmured out, breath coming in sharp pants. “I should be carrying for maybe nine months.”

            “Maybe?”

            “This is my first.”

            There was silence for a long time. “Did I get your firsts?”

            “Yes. First kiss. First time having sex. First bond. First child. First everything.”

            “I apologize if I hurt you.”

            Phobos pressed his face into Cedric's neck and purred out happily. “No, you did not hurt me.” His voice was quickly becoming slurred and he closed his eyes in bliss. He decided right then and there that he rather liked being mated and bonded.

            _He also rather liked being dominated, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone._


End file.
